


Surprise field trip

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Irondad, Superfamily, peter isn't allowed to go, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27
Summary: Peter isn't aloowed to go on the field trip and is in for a surprise when his class shows up at SI and Flash gets his ass kicked.





	Surprise field trip

"I'm sorry Peter but you can't go." Mr. Harrison said. "You skipped school seven times in the last month. That's until Peter. I talked to the principal about it and he said you can't go on this field trip." Peter sighed and looked down. He really wanted to go on this field trip, he loves them. It's the only day of the year where he can be Peter Parker the school nerd, not Peter Parker the beloved neighborhood web slinger Spider-Man. He always has to think about keeping his grades up or saving the city/world. Field trip day was the one day he doesn't have to think about that. It's even worse now, because the school didn't tell them where they were going. They just said that it was an honor for the school to go there.

"Is there really nothing I can do to go? Can't I do an extra project?" Peter said with sad but hopeful eyes. "

"I'm sorry Peter but it doesn't work like that. Just make sure that you don't skip school anymore." Mr. Harrison said, and Peter just sighed in defeat. Mr. Harrison was Peters favorite teacher. He was nice to him and treated him with respect. Flash had told the entire school that Peter was lying about his internship at Stark Industries. He had a lot of proof to why Peter couldn't have an internship there and he had to admit, there was a lot of proof. It is well known that S.I. doesn't hire high schoolers as interns, and Peter was still in high school. When word got to the teachers, they didn't believe Peter and treated him with no respect. Mr. Harrison ignored the others and said: 'We don't know what's going on in his life and maybe he is telling the truth.' After that he was Peters favorite teacher.

Peter walked out of the classroom with his head hung low. Ned joined him.

"What did he say?" Asked Ned.

"I can't go tomorrow. To many missed days." Said Peter sadly. MJ joined them. She probably heard them talking. That woman knows everything. She was the first one to find out Peter was Spider-Man on her own. That Ned knew was an accident. He was at the right time on the right place. After that he trusted them with his secret, and they are the only people who know where Peter lives after aunt May's passing.

"We don't even know where we're going." Said MJ, not looking up from her book. Ned nodded.

"Yeah, that's the weirdest part. They will probably tell us once we are on the bus though. I just hope you won't miss anything interesting." Said Ned.

"I don't think I even want to know where you guys are going. That would make everything worse. But I have to go. Dad is expecting me." Said Peter. Ned and MJ waved him goodbye. He got to his locker, grabbed his books and made his way out of school. He had a bad day. It could have been worse. Flash, his bully, wasn't in school today. He was probably sick.

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

When Peter entered the living room of the pant house at Stark Tower/ Avengers Tower, he saw a rather interesting thing. Bruce and Steve, who were covered in some sort of pink foam, were chasing Tony who was screaming like a little girl while Bucky was watching them and laughing his ass off. Natasha was eating popcorn while sitting on the kitchen island and Thor who was cleaning his hammer. Bucky was watching Scooby-Doo and Clint was nowhere in sight. He was probably crawling around in the vents.

"Hey guys." Said Peter while he put his bag down.

"Pete!" Natasha quickly sat her popcorn bowl on the counter and rushed to Peter. She gave him a big hug.

"Hey aunt Nat." Said Peter when they pulled away. Peter calls all the other Avengers uncle, except Tony and Steve. They are his dads, not biologically. When aunt May passed away 5 months ago, Tony and Steve adopted him. They had already known him for 4 months. They didn't want Peter to end up in a foster home, so they adopted him immediately. So Peter has lived here for the past 4 months and he had to admit, it is pretty amazing to live with the Avengers. He trains with them on Wednesday's and weekends and he goes on patrol at night (till 12 'o clock because Tony and Steve are strict parents).

Everyone greeted Peter, asked him how his day was and went back to what they were doing, except Tony.

"Peter, can I talk to you in private?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had no idea what it could be about. He nodded and left the room. They went to Tony's lab because that is the most private place on the planet, and they were working on a new project.

"What happened at school Pete?" Asked Tony.

"What do you mean? Just the same as always." Peter answered

"You look sad about something. Care to tell me what it is?" Peter sighed, grabbed a pencil and started drawing some designs for a new robot.

"I can't go on the field trip tomorrow because I missed school to many times in the last few months."

"Of course you can go, you're the smartest kid I know. You can miss a day of school." Tony scoffed and worked on one of his side projects.

"No, not in that way. I'm not allowed to go on the field trip. As in school won't let me go." Peter elaborated. Tony let out a small 'oh'. It was silent for a few minutes. Both of them working and deep in thought.

"Tell you what, you can stay home tomorrow, I cancel all my meetings and we will do whatever you want to do. With or without the others, your choice." Said Tony as he turned to look at Peter. He couldn't bear to see Peter sad. Peter was always a happy child that brought joy to Tony and the others. Now that he was in their lives, they wouldn't know how to live without him anymore. Peters head shot up from his design, dropping his pencil and looking back at Tony.

"What, really. You can do that? Won't they need you to be at the meetings?" He asked hesitant.

"No, they can survive a day without me. Besides, I would love to spend an entire day with you, and I can't remember the last time I had a day off. What do you say kid?" Tony smiled.

"Oh my god, yes I would love to. Can we train with the entire team tomorrow? We haven't done that in a while and they listen to you. And can we work on our project after that?" Peter bounced up and down in his seat in excitement. Tony chuckled at the kid.

"Of course we can." Peter stood up, rushed to Tony and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, Thank you."

They let go of each other and Peter graves his phone to text Ned and MJ.

🕷  
[Team Spiderling]

[5:14 pm] webhead: Hey guys, guess what.

[5:15 pm] guy in the chair: you can go tomorrow?

[5:15 pm] webhead: no :(

[5:16 pm] bookworm: u caught a criminal.

[5:17 pm] webhead: no

[5:18 pm] guy in the chair: tell us Pete!

[5:19 pm] webhead: Dad allowed me to stay home tomorrow. I'm going to train with the others tomorrow. We haven't done that in a while and it will be fun! And I'm going to work on a project with dad! Have fun on your field trip. ;)

[5:22 pm] bookworm: awesome.

[5:22 pm] guy in the chair: that's awesome dude! You're so lucky. I have to go. Mom's calling me.

[5:23 pm] bookworm: me 2 have fun.

[5:24 pm] webhead: bye  
🕷

Peter put his phone back in his pocket and picked up his pencil. He started working on his robot again. When he was almost done he felt a presence behind him.

"Is that a design for a R2-D2 robot?" He heard Tony ask.

"You know Star Wars?" Asked Peter in disbelief. He turned to look at Tony. He looked back at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Of course I know Star Wars. How old do you think I am? I haven't been living under a rock."

"I don't know. Just one important question. How was it to ride a dinosaur to school?" Said Peter with a teasing grin. Then they heard a laugh coming from the vents. It opened and Clint came falling from the ceiling, laughing his ass off.

"Well hello to you to uncle Clint." Said Peter.

"Hey Pete" said Clint while stifling a laugh. Tony just rolled his eyes and started looking over Peter's R2-D2 design.

"How much did you hear?" Asked peter. Clint started thinking.

"Pretty much everything. I was already here when you guys walked in. You had a serious talk and when it went silent I went on with my life. I came back to hear you two talking about Star Wars. Nice burn though." Clint gave Peter a high five.

They all stayed in the lab for a while, talking. They went back to the living room when it was almost six, meaning dinner was almost ready. They talked about why Peter was so sad when he came home. Apparently Natasha, Steve and Bucky all saw he was sad and pointed it out to Tony. Who then want to talk to Peter about it?

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸  
Next day

"What do you want to do Pete?" Asked Natasha. They just finished playing games on the Xbox. He had a great day so far. When he woke up he went downstairs to see Natasha cooking a nice breakfast (that's a miracle because nobody has ever seen her cook). The others weren't awake yet, so he helped her out. When Steve and Bucky entered the kitchen the meal was done and ready to be eaten. Not long after, the others joined. They had a big family breakfast and Peter couldn't have been happier in that moment. They made him turn off his phone because today was family day.

After breakfast he joined Clint in the vents, and they pulled a prank on the others. After that he started gaming with Natasha.

"I feel like training with you guys so gear up." He jumped from the couch to put sweatpants and a shirt that shows off his amazing body. He want back downstairs and waited for them at the elevator. They soon joined him, and they want to a public training room because it was the biggest they had. They started with hand to weapon combat. They made Peter take off his web shooters because he already had a few criminals to fight while he was out of web fluid, so Steve insisted that it was a great idea to train him whiteout using web shooters. It was Peter, Natasha and Tony against Steve, Clint, Bucky and Thor. Bruce was cheering them on from the sideline. Now and then giving a few tips to Peter.

What Peter, and the others, didn't know was that a certain school arrived at Stark Tower 1 hour ago and that they were making their way to the public training room.

🕸🕷🕸🕷

Ned was extremely excited when he heard they were going on a field trip to S.I. He texted Peter about it but when he still hadn't read it an hour later, Ned began to worry. MJ was reading, as always, but couldn't help but to worry about Peter too. Flash was being an asshole, as always, and was just telling everyone how big of a lair Peter was. About how they would never hire someone like Peter and that they would definitely hire him if he was interested.

The tour guide told them they were going to a training room and that there was a chance they would see an Avenger.

"We can't go into the room because someone is training but there is a room next to it with a big glass window that connects the two rooms, so you can see the training safely. If you all will follow me." He opened a door, and everyone rushed inside but they could never be prepared for what they would see next.

There was the nerd from school, training with the Avengers, and he was good. Everyone looked amazed and quite shocked at Peter who was fighting Captain America.

'Oh my god Peter is hot' said Cindy quietly to a friend.

'He wasn't lying about knowing Tony Stark and damn is he good looking.' Whispered someone else.

'Look at those abs' said someone else. Peter's shirt was so tight you could see his 8-pack through it.

Mr. Harrison stood there. Mouth open and eyes wide. He had to admit that he didn't believe Peter when he said he had an internship at S.I. so he let the kid live his lie. But he was completely wrong. Some students grabbed their phone to take pictures of Peter to send it to friends. Flash was just shocked and angry. He never believed Peter was telling the truth. He loved bullying Peter. It made him feel better about himself. Now he was just angry about it all.

Peter and the others still hadn't noticed the group of children watching their every move. 20 minutes later Bruce called for a brake. They sat down on a bench right across the window. Peter grabbed some water from a bag under the bench and looked up. Then he froze. He saw his entire class staring at him with big eyes and open mouths.

"Everything okay Pete?" Asked Steve as he patted on his back.

"N-no t-that's m-my c-class." He stuttered out and pointed at the window. The others heard him and froze too. They all turned their heads towards the window and saw 30 teenagers and 3 teachers looking at them. "Oh shit"

"Language, there are children here Tony." Said Steve pointing at Peter who was still to baffled to hear anything.

"Let's go say hi." Said Clint with a grin on his face. He walked to the door next to the window and opened it.

"Hello kids, my name is Clint aka Hawkeye. Would you like to come in? We are having a break from training so nothing too dangerous." Everyone just nodded in awe and walked into the training room.

"I would like you to meet Steve Rogers or better known as Captain America, Tony Stark the Iron Man, Bruce Banner the Hulk, Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier, Natasha Romanoff as Black Widow and the god Thor. I know you all already know Peter here so let's skip introducing him." Clint said enthusiastically. Peter hated him for doing this to him.

"Are there any questions you kids want to ask us." Said Steve. It was silent for a while. The kids just looking at them in awe. MJ was the first to snap out of it.

"At least you now know where we went." She said to Peter. He chuckled and shook his head. Typical MJ.

"At least I'm not missing out on something fun." Said Peter. MJ's lips twitched a little upwards. Telling Peter she was smiling on the inside. Someone cleared their troth.

"Shouldn't you be in school Peter?" Asked Mr. Harrison. Peter smile faded.

"No, I'm here for my internship." He told him. It was silent again. After a while everyone snapped out of their trance and started asking questions.

"How do you know Peter?" Asked Cindy.

"I found out about his intelligence and asked him to come work for me. So now he is my personal intern." Lied Tony. He couldn't tell them he found out that Peter was Spider-Man.

"Why is Peter training with you?" Asked someone else.

"When you work for the Avengers you have to learn to defend yourself, so we are learning Peter how to fight." Lied Natasha. Flash scoffed. Everyone looked at him.

"Peter can't defend himself. He's a loser. A one year old is even better then him." Flash said. 'Wrong move.' Thought Peter as he drank some of his water.

"You want to test that theory?" Threatened Bucky.

"Bring it on." Said Flash. He got into a fighting stance, but it was a bad one. His entire left side was wide open and with one blow you could take him down. Peter groaned, stood up from the bench, put his water down and stood across Flash in a better stance. He could easily block blows to his left and right side of his abdomen and face. Flash grinned.

"You ready to be humiliated, Parker." Said Flash. Peter ignored him and waited for Flash to attack first. Flash took a swing towards Peters face. Peter blocked it with his lower arm. He let Flash throw another punch but this time for his abdomen. He tightened his abs and let it take the blow. It didn't hurt him at all, it was a weak punch. Flash went for a blow to the head again, but Peter caught his fist when he was just about to hit him. He was done with playing games. He grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Peter put him in a head lock. Flash tapped out immediately. Peter let go of him and stood up. He walked past his, again, shocked classmates and sat back down on the bench. Natasha patted him on the head.

"Great job kid." She told him. "But next time. Don't play with your food." It was an inside joke between Natasha and him, because they were the spiders of the group.

"When I have to take a break from my brake to train again, I need to have some fun" he said with a big grin on his face. His classmates were still shocked, except Ned and MJ, and Flash was just embarrassed, and he looked furious.

"You cheated Penis Parker! You can't defeat me! You’re just a loser, a nobody who no one wants to have in their lives!" Before he could say anything else Tony interrupted him.

"What did you just call my son? Peter didn't cheat and he did defeat you. Peter is not a loser or a nobody. He is the best thing that ever happened in my life. He is kind, smart, selfless and doesn't hurt others by bullying them. So don't you dare call our son a nobody." Said Tony. At the last sentence he pointed at Steve and himself. Everyone was even more shocked then before. Flash was pale and didn't dare to look at any of them.

"Are there any questions?" Asked Clint casually.

"Yeah, are Mr. Stark and Captain America in a relationship?" Asked someone who wasn't too shocked to function. Peter, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor burst out laughing.

"No, but Capsicle is in a relationship with his good buddy." Peter managed to say between laughs. Steve and Bucky blushed. The others laughed at that.

"Now if you will excuse us, we have to train further." Peter stood up and walked towards the weapons. He grabbed Thor's hammer and lifted it up with ease.

"Thor, catch" he threw the hammer and Thor caught it. Everyone looked shocked, even the other avengers. "I forgot to tell you all that Peter is worthy of wielding Mjolnir and ruling Asgard." Peter just shrugged.

"Can we train further dad? We have half a day left to have some fun and we still need to work on R2-D2."


End file.
